1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games of chance, more specifically casino wagering games, and more particularly to Blackjack type card games that are suitable for use in gaming establishments.
2. Background of the Art
Blackjack is the most universally known and played card game in the world, whether it is called Blackjack, BJ, Twenty-one, vingt-et-un, pontoon or vanjohn. The main forms of this game (typically called Blackjack) consist of one or more players competing with either a changing bank—usually a private game amongst players, or a permanent bank—the typical casino game. There are a number of other variations offering different card values, and/or points count that the players attempt to reach. Seven and a half, Ten and a half, Macao, Fifteen and Farmer are interesting variants of the game.
Starting in the early 1960's, computer analysis of the game of Blackjack significantly affected future play and development of the game. Basic strategies and evaluations of cards played (counting methods) revealed that, under certain circumstances, there are advantageous plays or opportunities to increase wagers for the player to make while playing Blackjack. Thereafter, quick and not always attractive adjustments to dealing strategies, payouts, etc., have resulted in a game that is in constant change. Yet, the game remains popular to both the public and gaming operators. Casino operators are always looking for new games attractive to players, needing little explanation, offering multiple betting options, attractive payouts and fast paced, yet still retain an attractive hold or profit to the house.
More modern variations have added side bets such as “Pair Square™” (betting that the first two cards dealt the player match rank), or Spin the Wheel type games offering the player options when attaining certain hand totals. Other schemes offer alternatives such as the option to draw additional hands after a bust, or where multiple hands may be dealt to the dealer, where Blackjack hands evolve into poker hands, or community type BJ hands are dealt similar to Mini-Baccarat.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,104 discloses a method of playing a mixture of Blackjack and Baccarat. A common card is dealt to the player where by treatment it creates two separate hands. The hands are pre-defined as one, a Blackjack hand, and the other a Baccarat hand. Then the dealer eventually receives two separate hands, one for Blackjack competition and the other for the Baccarat game. The only way the player wins his single wager is to beat the dealer in both hands. This is played out similar to Pai Gow. However, those who are familiar with these games realize there is no provision described allowing the splitting of pairs or the chance to double down in Blackjack. Further, there is no opportunity for the player to choose betting either the “Bank” or “Player” hand as traditionally offered in Baccarat. These limitations make this game less attractive to connoisseurs of either game.
A “Method of Playing Multiple Action Blackjack” is disclosed in an Oct. 13, 1992, patent issued to Richard A LeVasseur (U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,429). In this presentation, players are each dealt a single hand, with the dealer being dealt two consecutive hands. Play of the first and second dealer hands and the player hands are conventional, with each player allowed to place a wager on the outcome of each of the dealer hands. Each player uses the same hand against each dealer hand. Conventional Blackjack or twenty-one rules are otherwise used. This is a typical, recently offered variant of the game where a new “look” is given to the game, yet fails to offer a new or attractive large payout or a bonus round of play.
All this attempts to keep Blackjack competitive with newer card games being introduced. The focus is on the typical player who is most attracted to table games where they have some knowledge of the game and recognize an opportunity for good or the anticipation of great gain. This is best exemplified by the successes of “Three Card Poker™,” “Let-lt-Ride™,” and “Caribbean Stud® Poker.” These games have defined payouts and additional bonuses based on poker hands. Interestingly each has payouts topping out at 40 to 1 up to 1000 to 1, or progressive pots that can reach into the hundreds of thousands of dollars.
When trying to devise single or multi-level and attractive bonus schedules for the game of Blackjack, there is an inherent problem: its traditional format. There are only 1,326 initial two-card hands. In other words, there is little room for development.
Previous developments offer advancements such as a Fast Action Card (U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,356 issued to Glenn J. Cauda on Jun. 14, 1994). Here there is offered a game where a common card, referred to as the “Fast Action Card,” Is common to the hands of each of players and the dealer. In other words, in this invention there is only one “Fast Action Card,” or common/shared card, for use by all the participating players and the dealer as well, still leaving each with only a single two (2) card hand to play. All player and dealer hands develop from the combination of the “Fast Action Card” and the initial single card dealt to each player and the dealer. The idea of a common card is introduced here, but fails to fully develop. Any combinations are still limited to the evaluations of a single two (2) card hand.
The same is true for U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,427 issued to Jarvis in April of 2004, which discloses a method of playing a plurality of two (2) card hands against the dealer's single or multiple hands. The sequence of dealing the multiple hands, options allotted the players to elect additional hands, etc. are described. Here, four cards are dealt to the player to produce two hands. The multiple hands are each independent and still rely on the basic pool of 1,326 initial two card hands, making large bonus payouts difficult.
However, uniquely by the design of the present invention described herein, each participating player is initially dealt three cards that create at least two separate and playable hands. Specifically, one of those cards dealt to each player is considered a “shared card” in its relationship to each of the other two cards dealt to that player. The house is dealt one hand consisting of two cards. In addition, this present invention describes another aspect: the three cards initially dealt to each player, constructed and defined as at least two separate hands, may be treated separately in a Bonus game offered to the player for an additional or separate wager.
Thus, applying the present invention's initial card arrangement to the game, “Double Black Jacks” greatly enhances the original scope of 1,326 initial two card hand combinations in a single deck of fifty-two cards as described above, into 22,100 potential three-card combinations yielding 66,300 hand combinations. This field offers the imagination many levels and ranges for bonuses. By starting with three cards that produce two separate hands, and then proceeding into a game of “Double Black jacks,” the present invention offers an attractive alternative and solution to the development of bonuses for “Double Black jacks” or other card games. Multiple decks of cards yield greater combinations proportionately.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,827 issued to Lombardo on Jan. 9, 2001, discloses a method of playing a card game where the player makes two wagers and receives three cards that can be arbitrarily arranged by the player into two separate groups. The dealer is dealt four cards, creating two separate hands. The player's cards will be played against the dealer's two hands in two separate comparisons. Should the play of the game result in a draw, this game allows the player to rearrange the player's hand to form a new competitive position. Aside from the complexity of first playing two player hands against two dealer hands, by design of the invention, players are allowed to touch and arbitrarily arrange these hands. This opens the door for professional cheats and is very difficult for a surveillance team to monitor. Only two (2) wagers are made resulting in two hands with no Bonus available based on the original three cards dealt the player.
Recently, Blackjack games with attractive bonuses have been introduced. U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,173 issued to Roger Snow in October of 2004, offers a game where, within a standard Blackjack game, players are offered an optional side bet. Players and the dealer are initially dealt two (2) card hands each. The bonus schedule reveals various awards based on the player's hand alone or with some combination of arrangement or appearance of cards in both the player and dealer's hands combined, if the optional side bet is properly placed for that outcome. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,731 issued to Saucier in February of 2005, discloses a Blackjack type card game where the player is offered an optional side wager. Each player is initially dealt a two (2) card. Should that hand in its first two card total the hand count of “20” as normally accepted in the game of Blackjack, a Bonus payout is due if the player properly placed the Bonus bet. Additional Bonus payouts are made based on the player's hand qualifying in a combination of cards in the dealer's hand, i.e., the player has two (2) queens and the dealer has a Blackjack. Both of the games described here rely on the simultaneous appearance of a particular array of cards in the combination of dealer and player's hands. There is only one bet for the player's hand and an optional side bet required to win the bonus.
Uniquely, by the design of the present invention, each player can make up to three separate and distinct wagers, which may or may not be dependent on each other. Further, each wager offers an attractive “house edge” on its own. In other words, the house or operator may offer a player the opportunity to place bets on the hands, or the Bonus wager, or both, with or without requiring that any one be equal to any of the others. Finally, these bets may be of any amount, subject only to table betting limits set by the house and are more easily monitored.
There are names and terms similar to that used in the present invention's title, “Double Black Jacks™”, and have appeared in the marketplace. U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,259 issued to Holmes on Mar. 16, 1999, offers a method of playing a video game called BlackJack Poker. In one example (10), it offers a winning arrangement if the player receives the specific combination of two Blackjacks within the dealing of the five initial cards. Two or four of those cards may create all black, “Blackjack combinations.” These two hands, derived from the initial dealing of five cards, are defined specifically as follows: 1) the combination of the Jack of Spades and the Ace of Spades, and 2) the combination of the Jack of Clubs and the Ace of Clubs. These are considered pre-designated winning arrangements if the player is dealt one or both of these “two all black Blackjack combinations on the initial deal.” Payouts are made should the player receive either or both of these combinations according to Example 10 under the tier of “DOUBLE BLACKJACK,” according to the number of coins bet. Play then continues with the player having the option to discard unwanted cards, receive replacements and continue into a game of poker.
Considering all the above, the present invention brings the standard game of Blackjack to a new level and produces an attractive “win-win” scenario. The player is offered multiple wagers on a game known and understood. Play is enhanced with a new and attractive Bonus scheme on the game. The present invention offers an attractive gaming platform with multiple betting options, speed, and little or no exposure to any “counting” strategy. “Double Black Jacks™.” or “Mississippi Blackjack,” as it may be called, offers a new and unique multi-level bonus payout based on traditional Blackjack with an attractive payout scale. All this results in inducing player participation while retaining an attractive hold or profit for the house.